The Penpal and New Beginnings
by NightmareWolf00
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Luna Redfox. She is seventeen years old and this story is about her and her penpal called Shadow Dragon. This is the story about how they fall in love and try to find each other without them actually knowing that they are closer than they think. I hope you like it, please leave comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks for Reading. :)


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I could never tell if I was different to everyone or that my life is the same but I have never seen it before the way that others do. I have never had the chance to stay in one place. Me and my family are always moving and it is really starting to bug me because I never get to make friends that I never have to say goodbye to in the next six months thanks to my brother. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Don't get me wrong me and my brother can get along really well but there are sometimes that I want to kill him. My brother's name is Rogue, he is twenty-one this year, and looking at Mum. I don't think Mum is going to move again after this last move. Mum had no other choice to go back to where we originally came from which our family was kind of well-known thanks to Rogue's street racing and also the fact that some nights Rogue comes home sometime with his clothes all torn with blood everywhere. Mum always gets worried about him. I am kind of the lucky one of the family, I don't look like my Mum or Rogue, so something this can mean that I can go around town not knowing as Rogues younger sister, so this normally means that I am the one that has to do the shopping while Mum was busy babysitting my little brother, Archer and Rogue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Both my brothers have a different shade of green like Mum, while I have dark blue eyes that one looks purple if you look really closely when I am mad. There is also the difference that my skin is paler than my brothers and I have the darkest black hair, while their hair is different shade of brown. Mum says that I look my Dad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Now we go on to the subject of my Father, he left us around seven years ago and left us with Mum. I has been hard for Mum to take care of the three of us without Dad around I don't remember my Dad that much I can't even remember what he looked like but all I remember he saying to me was 'I promise my little Night, I'll see you again, be a good girl for you Mum and Brothers. I promise I will always be there to protect. Oh and trust the dark.' This has been stuck in my head for years thinks what the heck does this mean and don't people normally say don't trust the dark. Well my father was never normal, he vanished a few days later and I have never seen or heard from him in years/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". /spanspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I finally made up my mind to not even worry about Dad anymore because I have waited seven years for him and he has never tried to contact me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"The place, that Mum has decided to send us to a place called Moonlight Valley. Moonlight Valley is the place where our family grew up, where Mum and Dad fell in love, and had us. Mum knew a lot of people around the place and that helped us out a lot when my Father left we had a lot of people to help us even one time when I was little because I hated English, Mum thought it would be the best idea to give me some motivation to do my work so Mum decided to ask my teacher Mrs Charles to get me and penpal so that I had someone to talk to since we were moving around soo much because of my Brother. His name is Shadow_Dragon, we have been pen pals for around ten years now. I have learned a lot about him. He is my best friend and the only one that I can keep in contact with when I keep moving places and he is the only one that I can talk to about what is happening and he always knows how to cheer me up. I have never actually meet him before but I feel as if we have known each other forever. Every time I move I am make sure to tell him the address I am moving to so that we can keep in contact./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" As soon as we got to the new house, I recognized the house straight away this was the old house I lived in when I was little./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""Mum what are we doing back here?" I asked looking at my Mum with a weird look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""Well I got in contact with an old friend and asked about the place and they said that they kept it clean and fixed, so I decided so that why get a new house when we can just come back to the house that we already know and then there won't be any fights about who gets what room. Oh and also Luna and Rogue be on your best behavior because this is the last time that I am ever moving because I am sick to death of moving because of you too." Mum said with a serious tone in her voice and we both knew she was not kidding around. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"It took us a couple days to unpack and once we were unpacked we had to get used to the town again and where everything was. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I was unpacking the last box when Rogue called out to me "Luna, you got another one of those love letters from that guy you are always writing to."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I wanted to kill him, in anger I said "They aren't love letter you little. They are letter from a good friend of mine and I bet that you are just jealous because you don't have one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I quickly ran to my room and turned on my computer, but my computer was really slow so it was kind of hard to rush when I was stuck with something that belongs in the 1960's. By the time it had finally loaded up I saw that there was a new email from Shadow_Dragon. It had been two weeks since I had heard from him. I was soo excited to read the email, I clicked on the link and it said:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""Hey NightmareWolf,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"How are things going at your new house? I have some good news, you know the local battle team I was telling you about a couple weeks ago well I made it onto the team. The coach said that I would be a great asset to the team. Oh and you won't believe this my sister wants me to get a girlfriend but the thing is I don't want to get another girlfriend, my last girlfriend used me to get to another guy, so that kind of turned me off getting another girlfriend. My sister keeps saying the reason is because I might have already found a girl I might like and I am starting think she is/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" emright. I mean I really want to find a girl like you, Nightmare. You know what, I don't there is another girl like you, but anyway what school do you go to?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"This kind of scared me when I read that sentence I mean I thought that he doesn't want to find out who I am, I mean he has never asked me a question like that before. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""I'll tell you the truth I don't really care. Hey, I'll talk to you soon, ok? I hope that we meet soon because I have always wanted to meet you. Write back as soon as you can./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"See ya, -Shadow_Dragon./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"P.S I have a little surprise for you"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"What do I say back I mean this is kind of all the sudden I never thought that he wanted to actually meet I mean I always thought that he would always be my penpal not my real life best friend. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I heard Rogue call out again, "Luna, you have a package from that Shadow_Dragon person."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I ran out of my room and when I got to my stairs he threw the small package up to me, then I went back into my room. I looked at the small package for about five minutes until I had the courage to open the little box and found a necklace that had a little wolf that was made out of black onyx and had ruby jewels in it for eyes. Wow, it is beautiful, I can't believe he would give me something like this I mean, it must of cost a lot of money. I started to write an email back it reads:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""Dear Shadow_Dragon, /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Shadow, I don't think it should be a good idea if we meet I mean, I think we are better staying as penpals I mean by the sound of your last email I think it might be for the best so that we can both still have each other as friends but I don't know if we should meet. I am sorry./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I think, you might need to listen to your sister have you ever thought that your sister might be right and that maybe you had one bad experience and that might not happen to you again I mean. Maybe there is a girl for you just around the corner and she might be the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with. /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Oh and Shadow you should keep the necklace until you find the girl that you want you love and that means something to you. Again I am sorry and I understand if you don't write back or talk to me again./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"-NightmareWolf."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"I was going to regret this but I clicked the send button and that was it I might not ever hear from him again. I repackaged the necklace and put it in the mailbox and sent it back to Shadow_Dragon. It hurt to do this but I knew this is for the best./span/p


End file.
